dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Leone Therian
Leone Therian is a former member of the Sacred Beast Faction of the New Khaos Brigade. She is the current possessor of the second-strongest of the Four Symbols Sacred Gears, White Tigris Queen. Appearance Leone is a young woman with short white hair with two long tufts that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, detachable sleeves, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. After she fused with White Tigris Queen, her hair becomes longer, and ears a bit bigger, she also sports out tiger-like feet and many areas of her body are covered with snow-white tiger fur, overall having a more beast-like appearance. Personality Leone has a very relaxed, upbeat, and cheerful personality, and tends to display a lack of ladylike manners, often seen shoving Uther into her breasts which usually annoys the other girls, putting her feet on the table, or consuming large amounts of sake. After fusing with White Tigris Queen, Leone starts to display tiger-like traits like marking something as her territory, as shown when before leaving for the Realm of the Dead, she marked "something" in Uther's pants as her territory which annoyed the other girls. Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Leone is a master hand-to-hand combatant, as shown when she easily overpowered both Nemu Lucifer and Diaochan, two master hand-to-hand combatants. In Volume 12, Leone's skills improve, allowing her to fight off the mass-produced Evil Dragons and Evil Gods with ease. Enhanced Strength and Defense: Leone boasts a lot of physical strength and defense. She can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles or punch through hard materials such as metal. With her defense, enemy attacks have been known to bounce right off of her. Immense Speed: Leone possesses impressive speed as she could appear in-front of Dante without him even noticing. Enhanced Senses: After fusing with her Sacred Gear, Leone gained extremely heightened senses, such as the time she was able to smell where Howard, Dante, Cthulhu and Ladon were hiding within the Howard's castle. Equipment White Tigris Queen (クイーンホワイトティグリス, Howaito Tigurisu Kuīn): Leone's Sacred Gear and main weapon. White Tigris Queen is second-strongest of the Four Symbols Sacred Gears which holds the spirit of the White Lyncis Tiger or just The White Tiger, Byakko, one of the Four Beasts of Ancient China. It allows the user to gain the abilities and attributes of the White Tiger, as well as increase the users strength, speed and stamina. * Sacred Savior (聖なる救い主, Seikuriddo Sabiēru): A special ability of the Four Symbols Sacred Gears that activates when the user is on his/her deathbed. It allows the user to fuse with White Tigris Queen and mentally bond with the spirit of Byakko, and give them the abilities and attributes of the White Tiger. Trivia * Her name and appearance are based off, Leone from Akame ga Kill. * Her surname is derived from the mythological ability, Therianthropy. * According to Sköll, Leone smells like sake. * Her birthday is December 18th. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Dr Drumkit